


Here Without You

by FelOllie



Series: Smoaking Harp/Smoaking CanArrow 'Verse [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Felicity and Roy are besties, From all parties involved, Pre-Smoaking Canarrow, Smoaking Canary, Smoaking Harp, Tommy Merlyn is Alive, Voyeur Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelOllie/pseuds/FelOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity smiled against his chest before pulling back to look up into his face. “Don't worry, Oliver. How much trouble can we really get into with Tommy in just three days?” She smiled innocently, her eyes wide and mischievous despite her best efforts.</p><p>Groaning, Oliver dipped his head to press his lips over hers. Of course that was the moment Roy climbed onto the plane, smirking obnoxiously beneath dark tinted sunglasses. “I come bearing gifts!” he announced as he held out a second pair of glasses to Felicity, his smirk slipping into an actual smile when she immediately donned them.</p><p>“How do I look?” she queried, smiling widely at both of them in turn.</p><p>“Perfect.” Roy grinned at the same moment Oliver frowned and muttered, “Like Friday can't come fast enough.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entire fiasco on [this](http://phenioxgirl.tumblr.com/) amazing person and [this](http://phenioxgirl.tumblr.com/post/92242277392/smoaking-harp-au-ish-meme-2-felicity-has-to) awesome edit.

Felicity yawned tiredly, dragging her phone from the pocket of her jeans when it vibrated. The text message was the fourth one she'd received since she'd forced herself out of bed that morning, leaving behind the warmth of Oliver's body for the heat of their shower, and then the muggy summer morning air that smelled of jet fuel and sun-warmed tarmac. Now, standing in the middle of the cabin of the Queen jet, she was seriously questioning her life choices.

From Tommy:  
Get here safe but get here soon. So many plans, so little time.

Just like that she remembered why she was at the airport at far too early an hour for someone who lived three quarters of their life at night. Tapping out a quick response in which she blamed it entirely on Oliver if she and Roy ended up getting in later than planned, Felicity pocketed the phone just as Oliver reemerged from the cockpit. “Are we ready?” she asked, stifling another yawn with her hand.

Oliver's expression was tight, the warmth and softness he usually wore in her presence dimmed by the pinched set of his mouth, the furrow of his brow. “Are you sure about this, Felicity?” he asked for the hundredth time that morning. Alone. “My schedule opens up on Friday. We can fly out then.”

Felicity slipped her arms around Oliver's waist, pushing into his body with her own, snuggling her head beneath his chin. “It's just a few days, Oliver. These contracts need to be signed and Bernum won't put pen to paper without either you or your representative present. Besides, I'll have Roy with me. And once we get to New York, Tommy too.”

Oliver's snort held none of the amusement Felicity's had. He didn't put much stock in Tommy's defense abilities, if he was completely honest. And Roy was. Well... Roy. “I'll be right behind you.” Oliver promised, planting a kiss to her temple.

She smiled against his chest before pulling back to look up into his face. “Don't worry, Oliver. How much trouble can we really get into with Tommy in just three days?” She smiled innocently, her eyes wide and mischievous despite her best efforts.

Groaning, Oliver dipped his head to press his lips over hers. Of course that was the moment Roy climbed onto the plane, smirking obnoxiously beneath dark tinted sunglasses. “I come bearing gifts!” he announced as he held out a second pair of glasses to Felicity, his smirk slipping into an actual smile when she immediately donned them.

“How do I look?” she queried, smiling widely at both of them in turn.

“Perfect.” Roy grinned at the same moment Oliver frowned and muttered, “Like Friday can't come fast enough.”

 

*

 

Tommy's beaming face was the first thing Felicity and Roy saw after they touched down in NYC. “Love of my life!” he greeted, arms held wide open for Felicity to leap into.

Roy beat her to it. 

“Aww, I missed you too, Tommy.” The younger man declared, legs wrapped firmly around Tommy's waist. 

Tommy chuckled, thumping Roy solidly on the back. “I want to say this could have been avoided if I'd met you inside the airport but I think we all know that's bullshit.” he said, winking at Felicity over Roy's shoulder.

Felicity promptly dissolved into giggles, allowing herself to be pulled into a crushing hug once Tommy had set Roy back on his feet. “The scene probably would have much more scandalous had it taken place in public.” she laughed, squeezing Tommy tight around the ribs.

“Hell yeah it would've.” Roy called back to them, already heading for the silver sedan parked beside Tommy's Porsche a few feet away from the hangar. “I'm driving.” he added, sliding into the driver's seat without waiting for Felicity's response.

Tommy released Felicity, smiling widely down at her, his eyes sparkling. “It's good to see you, Smoak.” he told her, dropping a kiss to her cheek before tossing an arm around her shoulders, walking them toward the cars where luggage was already finished being loaded into the trunk of the silver rent-a-car. “I'm still surprised that Oliver didn't blow off work to come with. He's much more responsible these days.”

“I can't decide if you're complaining or expressing your excitement.” Felicity mused, quirking one eyebrow above the frames of her sunglasses. 

“Definitely excitement.” Tommy waggled his eyebrows at her. “I have almost seventy-two hours in which to convince you to leave him and run away with me without having to worry about getting an arrow through my chest.”

Felicity elbowed him playfully. “That's not a legitimate worry, Tommy. Besides the fact that Oliver loves you, so does Thea. You'd get an arrow through the thigh at worst. Ask Roy.”

 

*

 

Rather than calling Oliver, since she knew he would be busy in meetings, Felicity posted a picture of she and Roy in the car announcing their safe arrival in the city. She had no doubt Oliver would see it since he knew them well enough to watch their Instagram accounts pretty much whenever she and Roy got together. 

Probably a smart move on his part.

 

*

 

The trip to Bernum Inc. only took up a little under two hours of the day. Mr. Bernum himself wasn't happy that Oliver had chosen to send Felicity rather than coming in person, some antiquated “women in big business” misogynistic bullshit that Felicity chose to ignore for the sake of their contracts. Roy, on the other hand, had to be cowed with pointed looks to stop him from commenting when Bernum called Felicity sweetheart. 

Once they left Bernum's office and Roy leveled out enough to smile when Felicity tangled their fingers together, Felicity let Tommy take the reigns.

After a quick stop at Tommy's penthouse to change out of business attire, they ended up on a Merlyn-guided tour of NYC. Tommy lived on Park Ave, just a few blocks away from Grand Central station and Central Park. There was lots to see in the surrounding vicinity and Felicity was beyond excited to take in the sights. She'd grown up in Vegas, a city that boasted some awe inspiring attractions, but New York City always seemed to have something new to offer. No matter how many times she got to visit she was forever discovering things she'd missed, places she had yet to explore. The Big Apple somehow constantly surprised her, drew her in and gave her... More.

They saw the New York Public library, a spot Felicity insisted on seeing at least once every time she was in the city. There was something about the opulence of so much knowledge condensed in one, magnificently beautiful place that she could never seem to resist. 

They spent a little time wandering through Bryant Park, weaving through the crowd that had gathered for some kind of music festival. There were people everywhere, spread over lawns and milling about on sidewalk paths. Felicity stayed safely wedged between Roy and Tommy, feeling for all the world like the safest girl on the planet. A carousal was in operation, every seat claimed by a child with a toothy smile plastered on their face. Even more laughter carried on the air from children running circles around a fountain, dipping their little fingers into the cool water and splashing one another. Which was, of course, how Roy, Felicity, and Tommy all ended up in need of another change of clothes. 

After a pit stop at Urban Outfitters, Tommy insisted they go to Madame Tussaud's wax museum and the Ripley's Believe It Or Not Odditorium. Felicity had a mini 90's flashback when she saw the *NSYNC exhibit at Madame Tussaud's. Roy seemed genuinely freaked out, much to Tommy's amusement, while they explored Ripley's, so that didn't last very long. Times Square as a whole was a really overwhelming experience, but Felicity enjoyed every second of it. It made her just the slightest bit nostalgic for Las Vegas, with all the lights and signs.

Having killed most of the afternoon, the trio climbed into a cab and headed back toward Central Park. They grabbed an early dinner and then Tommy solidified his place in Felicity's heart by taking them to Dylan's Candy Bar, a two story candy shop that had her mouth watering before she'd even set foot inside. Felicity was delighted to find the store had booths in the shape of cupcakes and a giant lollipop tree behind a counter. She may or may not have sworn to bear Tommy's children, but no one was going to tell Oliver that.

They left the store laden with a heavy bag of sugary goods, and meandered their way in the general direction of Tommy's penthouse. Along the way, Roy was excited when they came upon a small comic book store. The store had a Spiderman statue on its sidewalk and Roy couldn't resist the compulsion to mess with Oliver from all the way across the country. 

“Oh, Oliver's gonna hate this.” Tommy chuckled while he snapped a photo of Felicity and Roy making kissy faces at the web slinger. “I, on the other hand, will enjoy ever moment of his displeasure.”

“It's my mission in life, Merlyn.” Roy informed him seriously. “Fucking with Oliver's head is a task I am fully committed to.”

“You still encouraging this behavior?” Tommy asked Felicity, grinning as she shrugged.

“Encourage. Occasionally assist. I thought we'd get bored with it eventually but Oliver's reactions keep it entertaining.” Felicity admitted with a devilish smirk to rival even Roy's.

Tommy shuddered exaggeratedly. “I suddenly remember why I vowed to never piss you off.”

 

*

 

Felicity took her time in the shower, letting the hot water sluice over her tired muscles and wash away the ache. Afterward, she threw her damp hair up in a messy knot at the back of her head, pulled on a soft hooded shirt and a pair of sweats, and made her way back to the living room. Tommy and Roy were already lounging on the sofa so Felicity plopped down between them, throwing her legs over Tommy's lap.

“What are we watching?” she questioned with a yawn wide enough to crack her jaw. 

“Boondock Saints.” Roy informed her as she stole his vitamin water.

“Pfft. Talk about vigilante justice.” Felicity scoffed.

“Speaking of vigilantes. Smile.” Roy announced, already holding his phone aloft. The shutter sounded and the moment captured was one with all three of them wearing varying degrees of unflattering expressions.

“Partying, huh?” Felicity asked, having read the pictures caption.

“Hell yes, Smoak.” Tommy patted her thigh. “Tomorrow night the three of us are going to forget that we are all fully grown adults with full time jobs and regress to the age of regrettable decision making and deplorable behavior.”

“Any objections?” Roy asked, lifting a brow.

“I feel like there should be.” Felicity frowned. “I just don't have the energy to muster up an argument against it. Drunken shenanigans it is.”

 

*

 

Halfway through brunch a knock sounded at Tommy's door, heavy and insistent. Tommy frowned as he pushed himself away from the breakfast bar, padding barefoot down the hallway to answer the door while Felicity and Roy glanced confusedly at one another.

Suddenly an all too familiar shriek of excitement split the air and Felicity felt herself rushing down the hallway before her mind had registered the command to move. “Sara!” she squealed delightedly, throwing herself at the beaming blonde. 

Felicity had expected to find Thea there, based solely on the immediately recognizable sound of her joy when Tommy had opened the door, but was blindsided to also find her favorite former-assassin occupying the threshold. Sara had been in Nanda Parbat for the last month, visiting Nyssa's family and training the new wave of assassins.

“Hey, babe.” Sara laughed, holding Felicity tightly around the waist. “Miss me?”

“Oh my God, you have no idea.” Felicity was smiling brightly when she pulled back, bright pink staining her cheeks from the happiness swelling her chest.

“Where's my love?” Thea mock-pouted from behind Sara's shoulder.

“I just saw you yesterday morning.” Felicity rolled her eyes but pulled the younger woman into a hug anyway. 

“Well, I didn't.” Tommy grumbled. “Come here, little sister.” he said, pulling Thea into a fierce hug the second Felicity released her.

Roy swooped down on Thea as soon as she stepped foot out of the hallway, capturing her lips in a kiss much more suited to a week long separation that just an overnight one. Felicity couldn't judge. If it were Oliver she'd be doing the same thing. As it was, she had her arm hooked securely around Sara's waist, keeping herself glued to the other blonde's side. 

“Not that I'm not beyond thrilled to see you,” Tommy asked once everyone had taken up spots around the bar, “but what are you guys doing here?”

Thea launched into an explanation of how she'd texted Sara the week before, when Oliver and Felicity had been planning this trip, pouting because she wanted to visit Tommy too but couldn't get time off from work until Thursday. Sara filled in her side, telling them that she'd flown into Starling City late Wednesday night and, after seeing her father and her sister the next morning, had boarded a flight for New York with Thea in tow.

Felicity made a high-pitched sound of giddiness again, giving a happy little wiggle. “Yay! I'm so glad you're here. Oliver's going to be so jealous. He can't get out of the city until tomorrow night.”

“Sucks to be him.” Roy chimed in just as Sara grinned wickedly and said, “Ohhh, let's rub it in!”

She carefully slipped Felicity's glasses from her nose and put them on herself. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she stepped in close to Felicity and snapped a picture.

“How long until he blows off his meetings and jumps a plane?” Tommy mused aloud, eyes sliding from one smiling face to another.

“He'll be here by morning.” Thea guessed as she swiped the bagel off of Roy's plate.

Sara huffed a laugh, shaking her head. “If he isn't in town by midnight I'll buy you that Valentino bag you've been whining about.”

Thea stuck out her hand to shake on it. “Deal.” 

 

*

 

Felicity was just returning from a preemptive liquor store run with Sara when her phone rang, the familiar chorus of Timeflies' “Monsters” slightly muffled by the bag at her hip, startling her into nearly dropping her cargo. She hurried to the counter, setting the paper bag down with the clink of glass as she scrambled to free her phone before she missed the call.

“Oliver!” she greeted, just slightly short of breath.

“Hey.” He sounded relieved to hear her voice. “Are you busy?”

“No, not at all.” Felicity assured him, gesturing at Sara to let her know she was going to duck into her room. “What's up?”

“I just... Wanted to check in, I guess.” he said, sounding tired and sullen.

“Didn't sleep well last night, did you?” Felicity asked, perching on the edge of the bed.

Oliver sighed, and Felicity could hear the weariness in the sound. “No, not really. But, I'm alright.” He paused and then said, his voice a little lighter, “You guys seem like you're having a good time, though.”

Felicity gave a small laugh. “Well, the party didn't really arrive until this morning...”

Oliver chuckled at that, and Felicity felt the worried knot in her chest loosen. “I saw that. Chocolate martinis with lunch, huh?” 

“Hey, she's your sister.” Felicity smiled fondly, drawing her knees up to her chest. “I'm just trying to ease my way onto their level. I haven't had more than an occasional glass of wine since before Sara and Nyssa left. I'm afraid if I jump right into the deep end I'll drown in tequila.”

“That's sounds about right.” Oliver's laugh was warm and rumbling. 

“I miss you.” Felicity told him softly, resting her chin on her knees. 

“I know.” Oliver replied. “Me too. But, I'll see you soon enough. Be safe for me, please?”

“Always.” she responded automatically. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Felicity.” he murmured, sweet and honest, before they disconnected.

 

*

 

“Jesus, it's just dinner.” Roy huffed, slouching grumpily in his suit where he sat on the arm of Tommy's sofa. 

“You have met these women before, correct?” Tommy lifted a brow in question, glancing at his watch. “Why do you think I made our reservations for an hour after I told them we had to be there?”

“You're a genius.” Roy rubbed absently at his jawline, grinning up at his girlfriend's brother. 

“Don't inflate his ego, Roy.” Felicity snarked, emerging from her room with Sara at her heels. 

They were both stunning in dressy-casual outfits, Sara's hair loose while Felicity's was braided over one shoulder. They were planning on walking through the park so both women wisely donned flats rather than heels.

“Impossible.” Tommy objected. “My ego is already massive.”

“Truer words, Merlyn. Truer words.” Sara tossed in, amusement glittering in her eyes. 

“What the hell is Thea doing? Sewing her dress?” Roy asked, already getting up to go find out what was keeping her.

“I'm right here.” The woman in question appeared, not a care in the world that she was, as usual, the last one ready to go. “You think I just roll out of bed looking this good?” she challenged.

“I know for a fact that you do.” Roy grinned, dropping a kiss to her lips.

“Nice.” Sara offered her fist for a bump in approval.

“Wonderful. Everyone here is gorgeous.” Tommy pushed to his feet and dropped his hand to the curve of Felicity's spine. “Now that we've stated the obvious, shall we head out?”

 

*

 

A walk through the park seemed to rile them all up more than anything. They were noisy and boisterous as they made their way along paved paths, jostling one another and laughing freely. No one paid them any mind, more than used to the sight of a group of loud-mouthed twenty-somethings kicking up a ruckus.

They stopped at a particularly beautiful spot to take a few pictures, squeezing into frame in order to fit all of them together. Felicity took a few shots of Roy and Thea by themselves, then a few of Thea with Tommy. Roy took shots of just the girls, and then the girls with Tommy, before swapping places with Tommy to serve as the only male in the next picture.

“Alright, everybody out.” Roy demanded, taking the phone away from Tommy and pulling Felicity into his chest. “This one's for Oliver.” 

Felicity obligingly pressed gently curved lips to Roy's cheek while he took the photo. It turned out to be a really nice picture, despite Roy and Tommy's cackles of glee at its intended purpose; To drive Oliver nuts.

 

*

 

By the time they got back to Tommy's the tipsy quintet was well on its way to the drunken shenanigans Felicity had agreed upon. Everyone changed into more comfortable clothing and regrouped in the kitchen, where Sara had helpfully set out the liquor store haul, along with a deck of cards, a stack of Solo cups, and a pack of ping pong balls.

“Oh God, did I fall into a wormhole and end up back in college?” Felicity groaned, accepting the shot Sara extended toward her.

“If it makes you feel better about what's going to happen tonight, then yes.” Sara grinned salaciously as she handed a shot glass to Tommy and Roy passed one on to Thea. 

Swallowing down the burn of tequila, Felicity wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. “I'm already second guessing every decision I'm about to make.”

“Not all of them.” Sara's eyes glinted with something hot that sent a shiver down Felicity's spine.

“No.” Felicity conceded with a nibble to her bottom lip. “Not all of them.”

“I suddenly find myself wishing I'd gone to college.” Roy deadpanned.

 

*

 

When Oliver and Felicity started dating they talked about ground rules. Things that each of them expected from the other, what was acceptable and what would lead to a smackdown of epic proportions.

Sara never made a secret of her attraction to Felicity. Hell, not many people made a secret of that particular attraction. The woman was like bait for superheroes, supervillains, and pretty much everyone else on planet earth. Oliver had yet to meet a single soul who wasn't charmed by the golden-hearted blonde. Well, there had been one but Felicity hit her with a van and she... Well, that's wholly beside the point. 

Oliver was well aware of his ex-girlfriend's attraction to his... Felicity. 'Current girlfriend' wasn't a term that Oliver was comfortable with since he planned on her being his for the rest of their lives, and he couldn't say 'forever girlfriend' because someday she'd be his fiancee, and then his wife, and... It just wasn't the right terminology. So, his Felicity was what he went with.

There was all of zero objections on Oliver's part when it came to Sara's interest in his Felicity. If he was being completely honest he'd admit to jerking off to the thought of them together on more than one occasion. Felicity wasn't opposed to the idea, either. She was flattered by Sara's attention, and found herself responding in kind. In fact, Felicity thought that the additional layer of mutual attraction simply served to make them that much closer.

The only caveat in place was that Felicity and Sara would never act on their unresolved sexual tension unless Oliver was there too. Both women had agreed to the stipulation without fuss, and had kept their word.

Oliver had served as witness in several instances where boundaries had been explored. Kisses traded over a few drinks, curious caresses that never moved beneath clothes, one memorable night in which Felicity had allowed Sara to pin her against a wall in the Foundry after a mission where Felicity had gotten injured. That one had been life affirming, in more ways than one.

Regardless, Oliver was always present. Which was why Felicity caught herself wishing he was in New York instead of California, while she watched Sara lick salt off the side of her hand before downing a shot of Cuervo. 

 

*

 

Tequila had a way with Felicity. It made her flush a mouthwatering shade of rose, the color extending all the way down to disappear beneath the neckline of whatever shirt she was wearing. Tequila made Felicity want to dance, begging Tommy to turn on some music and then moving like a belly dancer the moment he did as she asked. Sara watched with rapt attention, her eyes lingering on the hypnotic roll of Felicity's body, the tempting swivel of her hips, the rhythmic sway of her high and perfect ass.

Tequila had a way with Felicity. A way of making her skin stain enticingly, a way of making her want to get on the floor and move, but mostly, and that which worked most in Sara's favor at that particular moment, Tequila had a way of making Felicity shed clothes like a wilted flower dropping its petals. First went the shoes, then the hoodie, and whatever shirt she was wearing underneath. The next thing you knew Felicity was emerging from her room in nothing but a tank top and a pair of sinfully clingy sleep shorts. With her hair spilling wildly around her shoulders, her body painted in varying shades of pink, and her mesmerizing figure on display, Sara was in trouble.

She watched as Felicity danced with Roy and Thea first, Roy at Thea's back and Felicity at her front. The song changed and so did Felicity's partner. She dragged Tommy into the middle of the open floor, fitting her body in close to his, and just kept moving. Sara was crossing her legs in an effort to ease the ache with some semblance of friction by the time Felicity let Tommy dip her toward the floor. 

When Roy and Thea took up a game of beer pong, Tommy playing judge to keep them honest, Sara escaped to the kitchen. She pulled an ice cube from the tray in the freezer and ran it soothingly across her forehead in a useless attempt to cool some of the heat burning underneath her skin. Downing a shot to soften the sharper edges of her desire, she let the ice cube glide down the column of her throat.

“Hey.” Felicity bounced into the kitchen, making her way over to the refrigerator. “Whatcha doin'?” she queried as she popped the cap off her beer and moved to stand in front of Sara.

“Cooling down.” Sara informed her, tilting her head back and closing her eyes while pleading with the universe to take mercy on her.

“Oh. Yeah, I guess it's kind of hot in here, huh?” Felicity asked before tipping the bottle to her lips and taking a long draw.

Sara snorted. “Yeah, you could say that.”

When Felicity didn't say anything else Sara dropped her chin down and cracked one eye open. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart took off in a sprint. “Felicity?” she tried, embarrassed to hear the quiver in her voice.

“Hmm?” Felicity hummed in response, her eyes never diverting from where she was watching a droplet of water slide down Sara's chest. 

Sara blew out a shaky breath, her body clenching when Felicity's eyes continued to trail the drop as it slid down between her breasts. Felicity's blue eyes darkened, her pupils swallowing up the color and Sara's control nearly snapped. “Fucking hell, what time is it?” she called out loud enough for the others to hear her.

A beat passed and then Roy hollered back, “Almost ten.” which was followed a half second later by Thea shouting, “If Ollie's not here in two hours you owe me a purse!”

“If Ollie's not here in two hours I'm going to spontaneously combust.” Sara muttered under her breath.

“Sorry, what?” Felicity asked, her expression an odd mix of utter bewilderment and heavy-lidded arousal.

“Nothing, babe.” Sara smiled and let her fingers curl around Felicity's hip. She pulled the other woman with her as she backed toward the other room. “Wanna dance with me?”

Felicity's eyes lit up with excitement, a smile lifting her full lips into a wide curve. “When has that ever had to be phrased as a question?”

 

*

 

Half an hour later and all Sara could think was _Thank fuck Oliver is so predictable_. If not for his obnoxiously well timed entrance Sara might have ended up doing something stupid, like giving Felicity more than just her thigh to grind on.

As it was, Felicity didn't see Oliver come in because her back was to the front hallway. Nor did she hear him, because he had a key to Tommy's penthouse and hadn't needed to knock. So, Felicity was contentedly dancing with Sara, her legs spread just enough to allow Sara to fit one of her thighs between them, and she was completely unaware that her boyfriend was watching.

Sara, on the other hand, was hyperaware of Oliver's eyes on them. The moment he stepped into the room, his gaze landing unerringly on the two blondes wrapped around one another, Sara's body took notice. Her skin erupted in goosebumps, heat pooled between her thighs, and her arms unconsciously tightened around the Atom bomb that was undulating her hips in time with the beat. 

Oliver met Sara's stare head on, something possessive and pure fire blazing in his eyes before it shifted into something all together different. His attention left them just long enough to say his hellos to Tommy, Roy, and Thea, and then it was back. He zeroed in on them like a hunter on his prey. He gave the smallest shake of his head, telling Sara not to give away his presence to Felicity, and Sara did as she was silently told. She watched Oliver stalk closer while keeping up the steady oscillation of her body as it moved with Felicity's. 

Oliver didn't announce himself, he just sidled up behind Felicity and snaked his arms around her torso, his wide palms sliding along her curves. Felicity leaned back into the hard wall of his chest, tilting her head so she could smile up at who she assumed was Tommy, simply because Roy wouldn't be quite so sensual in the way he touched her. 

Sara couldn't help but smile when Felicity's entire face lit up as she realized it was Oliver behind her. She half shouted his name as she turned toward him, flinging her arms around his neck and letting him drag her in tight. Sara took a step back, ready to give them room to share their reunion in peace, but one of Oliver's hands shot out to stop her retreat.

 _Huh_ , Sara thought, _My night just got a hell of a lot more interesting_.

 

*

 

“Oliver, you're here!” Felicity grinned blissfully up at him before pulling him down into a warm, briney kiss. She pulled back with the grin still in place before something seemed to occur to her. “Oh, what time is it? Did Sara win her bet?”

“What bet?” Oliver questioned, looking at his watch before telling Felicity it was nearly a quarter to eleven. 

“Hey! Sara was right.” Felicity giggled. “No new purse for Thea.”

“You couldn't have waited another hour and a half, Ollie?” Thea tried to frown but her happiness at having everyone in one place, along with the effects of the alcohol in her system, made the expression nearly impossible.

“What am I missing?” Oliver directed the question at Tommy.

Tommy, already well beyond tipsy and yet not quite drunk, smiled crookedly. “Sara bet our sister that you would be in New York before midnight.”

Sara shrugged innocently when Oliver narrowed his eyes at her. “A few flirty Instagram pictures and the big bad Arrow comes running.” she teased.

“Speaking of which.” Oliver tucked a still grinning Felicity into his side, his arm resting around her shoulders. “You two,” he pointed to Tommy and Roy, “are grounded. No Felicity for either of you for the next twenty-four hours.”

“Hey!” Roy objected indignantly at the same time Felicity laughed and said, “Good luck with that.”

“Why isn't Sara grounded?” Tommy asked, both of his eyebrows lifted in question.

Thea tried to cover her laugh with a cough and Sara just smiled smugly at the boys from where she was pressed all along Felicity's other side. 

“Do either of you want to try and tell Sara she can't play with me?” Felicity posed the completely serious question and was startled when Thea burst into laughter and had to lean against Roy to stay upright.

“How much have you had to drink?” Oliver frowned down at her though there was amusement glowing in his eyes.

“Uh.” Felicity mentally calculated what she could remember. “A six pack and like... four or five shots of Cuervo.”

“Explains the salt.” Oliver nodded, licking his lips.

 

*

 

“I need pretzels.” Thea decided at half past midnight. 

“The only place open around here right now is like eight blocks away.” Tommy informed her. 

“I'll take a cab.” Thea shrugged, struggling into her hoodie. She may have been the most sober of the six of them, save for Oliver who was licking salt off of Felicity's collarbone in an attempt to catch up, but she was by no means sober. 

“You're not taking a cab eight blocks at this time of night after you've been drinking. Let me call my driving service and have them take you.” Tommy insisted, already dialing the number.

“Do you wan' me to come with?” Roy asked from where he was sprawled out on Tommy's dining room floor.

“No, don't worry about it.” Thea denied, checking the contents of her purse. She withdrew the ring dagger she kept tucked inside, twirling it easily around in her grip. “I've got it covered. Just try not to have too much fun while I'm gone.”

“Imposs'ble.” Roy grinned.

 

*

 

Felicity shivered at the slow drag of Oliver's tongue along the ridge of her clavicle. After he took his shot she passed him the wedge of lime caught between her teeth, and licked the line of juice that slipped down his chin.

Sara was perched on the bar beside Felicity, one leg on either side of her body, boxing the other blonde in. She was stroking slow circles into the small of Felicity's back and humming with pleasure when she didn't object to Sara's fingers dipping beneath the fabric of her cami. 

Oliver watched the two women together, trying to gauge exactly where the lines were drawn at that moment. The boundaries were arbitrary and shifted around according to Felicity's mood, so Oliver was never quite sure what he could expect from getting Sara and Felicity together. 

“Thea went on a pretzel run and wants you text her if you need anything.” Tommy announced on his trip to the fridge. He stopped halfway and snapped up a full shot from beside Sara's hip. 

Oliver's brow furrowed, his protective instincts flaring, but Tommy reassured him before he could say anything. “She took my car service, Ollie. She's fine.”

Felicity rubbed a hand up and down Oliver's forearm and just her touch was enough to have Oliver's muscles losing some of their tension. He gave a nod, then picked up a shot and clinked glasses with Tommy.

“Who turned the music down?” Felicity asked suddenly, as if she only just realized that she hadn't gotten to dance for the better part of an hour. 

“Tommy.” Sara swung a leg over Felicity's head and hopped down from the counter. “Come on, babe. Let's go turn it up.” she smiled saucily and twisted Felicity's fingers up with her own, tugging her toward the open floor.

“That what I think it is?” Tommy leaned in and asked lowly.

Oliver chuffed a quiet laugh. “I sure as hell hope so.”

“Good man.” Tommy punched him solidly on the arm before continuing on his way in search of beer.

 

*

 

As it turned out, it was exactly what Tommy thought it was. 

Oliver watched Felicity and Sara dancing from where he was seated at the table playing Asshole with Roy and Tommy. He was losing pretty spectacularly, and all because he couldn't tear his attention away from where Sara's hands fit perfectly into the dip of Felicity's waist, or where Felicity's thighs parted eagerly to accept Sara bracing her leg between them. Oliver was driven to distraction by the sight of Sara whispering in Felicity's ear and the way Felicity tossed her head back in laughter, the long expanse of her neck calling out for Oliver's mouth.

Oliver lost and got crowned Asshole, but neither Roy or Tommy seemed inclined to force him to fulfill his duties. They cleared the table when he was supposed to, reminded him to drink for it each time. Eventually Roy just straight up took his cards and he and Tommy dealt out a new game. It didn't matter either way, really. Oliver was so entranced by Felicity and Sara grinding together that he hardly noticed. 

What he did notice was the way Sara's hand slipped down lower and lower until she was gripping Felicity by the ass, rolling their hips together. He absolutely noticed when Felicity's head dropped back on a moan, her mouth falling open at the same moment her hands dove into Sara's hair and tugged. 

Oliver's bloodstream reversed, blood heading south so fast he got lightheaded.

Sara's mouth curled into an almost feral grin as she brushed her lips along the shell of Felicity's ear. Felicity's pelvis jerked forward and then she was nodding enthusiastically, apparently on board with whatever Sara had said. Sara shot a look in Oliver's direction and then turned Felicity in her arms so that her tits were plastered against the other woman's back. Sara's gaze was unwavering as her hands splayed wide over Felicity's ribs, the tips of her thumbs following the rounded edge of Felicity's breasts. Felicity arched into the light touch, her head falling back to rest on Sara's shoulder. 

Oliver thanked his lucky stars that this was his life and clenched his fists beneath the table.

Hands slipping lower over Felicity's belly, Sara pressed her lips to Felicity's neck. Oliver didn't need to hear it to know that Felicity was gasping at the contact. Her neck was sensitive and Oliver knew her reactions like he knew his own bow. Sara licked a line from Felicity's shoulder to just below her ear, before sucking a mark into Felicity's pale flesh.

Oliver was on his feet and moving before Sara's hands reached Felicity's waistband.

“Bedroom. Now.” he growled.

Felicity's head snapped up, her eyelids at half-mast and a punch-drunk smile on her lips. Sara's smile was pure lust as her hands curled around Felicity's hips and pulled them back.

“Now.” Oliver repeated. Sara laughed throatily and turned them both to guide Felicity down the hall to her room. Oliver twisted on the spot, calling out “One of you text me when Thea gets back.” and then he was following in the women's wake.

“Wait!” Tommy called, snatching up a bottle of Jack from the breakfast bar and hurrying to catch Oliver. By the time he reached Felicity's bedroom door, it was closed. He didn't try the handle, still having some sense of self-preservation, but he did sink down in front of it. He blinked up to find Roy leaning against the wall a few feet away, eyes bleary but wide open.

“You're really gonna sit there and listen?” Roy asked, disapproval clear in his tone.

Tommy nodded. “Until Oliver tells me to move? Abso-fucking-lutely.” 

“And you don't feel weird about that at all?”

“Nope.” Tommy smirked and cracked the seal on his bottle. 

Roy hesitated but ultimately sat down beside Tommy, knees raised and head lolling back against the door. “It's Felicity, though.” he reminded himself as much as he reminded Tommy.

“And? Felicity is sexier than any genius has the right to be. But, it's also Felicity _and_ Sara.” Tommy took a swig and handed the bottle to Roy. “So, suck it up buttercup. Have a drink and wait for the show, or get out of here so I can hear.”

Roy took a long pull from the bottle, relishing the burn as he tried to figure out what he wanted to do. Tommy was right. Felicity and Sara together was any guys, and a lot of girls, wet dream come to life. But, Felicity was practically his sister. Didn't that cross some kind of line? 

Unable to make up his own mind, Roy passed the bottle back to Tommy and texted the one person who could decide for him.

Thea.

To Thea:  
Felicity and Sara are fucking.

He held his phone in his hand and waited, listening for any obvious noises in the meantime because, who was he kidding, _Felicity and Sara_.

Less than five minutes passed when he got a response. 

From Thea:  
I'm on my way. Get pics!

Well, that settled it. Roy stole the bottle from Tommy, took a gulp that hurt on the way down, and shifted his ear toward the door. 

 

*

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Oliver asked gently, his fingers carding through Felicity's hair.

She was flat on her back on her bed in Tommy's guest room, her wavy strands spread out like a halo around her. “I'm sure, Oliver. I promise, I made this decision before I was too drunk for decisions.”

“If either of you thought this situation was ever not going to play out, you're both delusional.” Sara informed them from where she was pressed into Felicity's side, one leg thrown over Felicity's thigh and her hand rubbing gently at the flat of Felicity's belly beneath her camisole. 

“Sara.” Oliver gave her a look that told her he was struggling with giving in to this particular desire, no matter how much all three of them wanted it.

“I'll take care of her, Ollie. You know that I will.” Sara promised, smiling softly down at Felicity when her breath hitched. 

Oliver held her gaze for a long moment before he nodded and dropped his head to kiss Felicity. Her mouth opened to his without hesitation, and she eagerly met his tongue with her own when it slipped past her teeth. Another shiver ricocheted down her spine at the sensation of Oliver in her mouth while Sara's hands were searing into the skin of her abdomen.

“I'll be right here, okay?” Oliver demonstrated by scooting back and putting a little space between them. 

“You're not... You don't want to be with both of us?” Felicity was confused by that, since this seemed like something he would be seriously in to.

Eyes soft and mouth still wet from Felicity's lips, Oliver smiled reassuringly. “Believe me when I say I really, really do. But this time, your first time with Sara, is just for you.”

Felicity nodded her understanding, and gave her attention to Sara. She felt Oliver shift beside her, shucking out of his t-shirt and opening his jeans, but she tried to focus on the gorgeous blonde who was rucking her shirt up under her breasts and planting hot, open-mouthed kisses down the center of her stomach. 

It wasn't hard to give her sole attention to Sara. She had a commanding presence in most situations, but hovering above Felicity with her hair falling in curtains around her face and her lips singeing Felicity's skin, she was breathtaking. 

Sara kissed her way back up, skipping over the part of Felicity's body still covered by her shirt, and licked at the dip of her throat. Sara's teeth scraped softly at the hinge of Felicity's jaw, her tongue flicking out to taste the same spot. She dotted kisses along Felicity's jaw, working her way up to capture her lips. Felicity still tasted of salt and Oliver, a heady combination that had Sara moaning low in the back of her throat when her tongue slid against Felicity's. Sara sank into the kiss, pouring herself into it as her hands skimmed over the dangerous curves of Felicity's body.

Felicity gasped breathlessly when Sara's fingers dug into her thighs, pulling them open so Sara could settle between them. Felicity's hands found the hem of Sara's tank top and pulled, dragging it up and over Sara's head. Sara smiled down at her again, glad that she didn't lose her fire in the bedroom. She rocked down into the V of Felicity's thighs, giving her just enough friction to tease a moan from her chest.

“Sara.” Felicity whined, pulling Sara's face back down to crush their lips together. 

This kiss was sharper than the others, more teeth and demanding pressure, and less gentle coaxing. This kiss was Felicity letting Sara know that she didn't have to treat her like porcelain. Felicity wanted Sara to know she wasn't fragile, wouldn't break if Sara got a little rough. 

Thankful for the reigns, Sara took them and ran. She shoved herself up onto her knees and bent at the waist as she hooked her fingers into the waist of Felicity's shorts. In one smooth movement she had Felicity naked from the ribs down. Shuffling back, Sara settled between Felicity's thighs on her belly and licked a hot stripe from her knee to the apex of her thighs. Felicity was panting, thighs shaking on either side of Sara's head. 

“Oh god.” Felicity moaned, her back arching up from the mattress when Sara's tongue darted out to taste her slit. “Sara, please.”

Sara cast a sideways glance at Oliver to make sure he was still on board only to find him fisting his cock in slow pulls, his jeans shoved low around his thighs. His eyes met hers over Felicity's thigh and he just hefted a brow in challenge.

Sara accepted it for what it was and got back to the beautiful woman spread out before her. She shoved her arms under Felicity's ass, lifting her pelvis and angling it up, and licked her way between slick folds. Felicity keened, high and tight, her hips thrusting up to meet Sara's mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” Felicity chanted in a low whimper, her hand lifting to bury in Sara's hair.

Nails digging into Felicity's hips, head buried between quaking thighs, Sara was in her element. She nosed at Felicity's clit while her tongue dipped into her entrance, eliciting shaky moans and broken breaths from Felicity's chest. Sara lapped at Felicity's clit, her tongue curling and stroking. Felicity's hand tightened in Sara's hair, asking for more. Sara was quick to respond, pressing the flat of her tongue to the little bundle of nerves and closing her lips around it. She sucked hard enough to tear a sob from Felicity's lips, a punched out sound that made Oliver hiss beside her. Sara just kept working Felicity's pussy, licking at her lips and pushing into her dripping heat. 

When Sara latched back onto her clit, Felicity cried out, her body coiled tight, her thighs clenched as she planted her feet and pushed up into Sara's mouth. “Right there. Holy mother of... Don't stop, Sara.”

Oliver was panting right along with her, his chest heaving as he jerked off to Felicity coming undone for Sara. His heart was thundering in his head, every moan, every sound from both women making his body burn with the need to come.

Sara rolled her tongue on Felicity's clit, adding just a hint of suction from her lips around it, and Felicity flew apart at the seams. She held Sara's head in place as she came, her free hand searching out and digging into Oliver's thigh. Felicity shattered into a million jagged pieces, her body bowing off the bed and a litany of curses spilling from her lips.

Oliver grunted as he came, watching Sara kiss Felicity with her own taste still slicking Sara's tongue and Felicity's fingers still clenched tight on his thigh. He spilled onto his stomach, white ropes painting his abs messily. 

“But,” Felicity wheezed, her hands trailing across Sara's shoulders as the other woman set about divesting Felicity of her shirt, “I didn't get to do Sara yet.”

Oliver choked out a laugh, aftershocks still vibrating through him, and reached out to thread his fingers through the ones now laying limply on his leg. “Don't worry, Felicity. None of us are going anywhere.” he assured her.

“Not a chance.” Sara murmured, flicking her tongue out to tease one of Felicity's newly exposed nipples. “I'm not going anywhere until I've made you come at least four or five more times.”

Felicity sucked in a harsh breath when Sara's teeth closed around the beaded flesh. “Oh God, yes.”

 

*

 

The next morning, after Sara kept her promise and Felicity returned the favor as many times as she could before she passed out (Four. That number was four.), Oliver opened their bedroom door to find Tommy out cold on the floor in front of it, body curled protectively around a half empty bottle of Jack. 

There was a note taped to his forehead that read:

_Oliver and Co._

_From the sound of things, everyone is enjoying themselves. Tommy is already asleep, Roy is icing his head (Don't ask), and I'm mad that you waited until I left the apartment to get weird. Felicity and Sara owe me a show._

_Love, Thea_

  


Oliver chuckled to himself, bent down to make sure Tommy was breathing and, satisfied that he was, went to climb back in bed with his girlfriend and their bed buddy.


End file.
